


Oblivious Remus and His Protective Boys

by cloudedthoughts



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Jealous Sirius, Jealousy, M/M, Mad Sirius, Marauders, Marauders On A Mission, Protective, Remus just wanted to make friends, oblivious Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudedthoughts/pseuds/cloudedthoughts
Summary: Remus was oblivious to the Ravenclaw's intentions at first, Peter had a hunch, James is watching like a hawk while trying to contain mad dog Sirius from committing a murder.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 283





	Oblivious Remus and His Protective Boys

Remus loved his friends dearly, he would never trade them for the world but they can be a bit too much as they put it. Therefore, when he'd found a Ravenclaw who was reading one of his favourite books in the library, he couldn't help but say, "that book will destroy you."  
  
The boy looked up, eyes scanning Remus as he leaned back in his chair, a smirk finding it's way on his lips. He was decently attractive, blond hair, a bit tan and muscular. But Remus wasn't paying attention much to that as he slipped into the chair across from him, asking, "have you reached chapter 29 yet?"  
  
"No, just finished chapter 27." The boy answered, "what do you mean then? I heard it was intense. Curiosity got the best of me though."  
  
Remus grinned, "intense wouldn't do it justice. I still remember the ending clearly. Couldn't get it out of my head for weeks."  
  
"Oh, really? Wow. Guess I'll have to speed up my readings." The boy leaned forward, his expression remained devious.  
  
Remus offered him a smile before moving to get up before his arm was grabbed and the boy said, "hey, why the hurry? I ought to have moral support as I approach the devastating ending, don't you think?"  
  
Debating to stay or head back to the dorm, Remus figured the boys wouldn't miss him that much anyway as they were preoccupied conjuring step 7 for their Operation: Get Lily To Agree To Go To The Ball With James Before He Ends Up Miserably Single For The Rest Of His Life. He sat back down, "sure, why not?"

That was all it took. Although Remus' intention were clear. He had just wanted to give his "moral support" to Devin who'd insisted on having Remus by his side as he read the book. Remus found Devin was uncomfortably clingy, flirty and sassy. But he hadn't given it much thought. He'd assumed it was the boy's personality.  
  
Devin on the other hand found Remus extremely attractive and now that he was given the opportunity, he didn't want to throw it all to waste. "Lupin!" Devin's voice traveled as he caught up with Remus in the Great Hall. Remus turned around, stopping to great him as Peter watched them, waiting.  
  
"Hey, Devin. Where'd you get to them?" Remus asked, smiling lightly.  
  
"Almost done with chapter 29 actually. I am speechless to say the least. Why didn't you tell me how miserable this book is?" Devin asked, his hand that he had laid on Remus' shoulder remained there, his fingers kneading at his shoulder.  
  
Remus shrugged, "it's best you find that out yourself. It's exceptionally stinging I must warn you. Keep napkins by your side by chapter 31."  
  
"Oh, you don't say..." Devin trailed off, giving Remus' shoulder another squeeze as another playful smirk appeared on his face. Peter frowned.  
  
"Fancy keeping me company throughout then? I definitely need a shoulder to ease the strain." Devin said and Peter's eye narrowed.  
  
"Uhm... I'm quite the bust guy today actually. My friends are waiting. Just stay strong!" Remus patted him on the shoulder and waved before turning to walk away with Peter who remained quiet all the way to their dorm.

"Moony, Moon, Moons, give us a cuddle." Sirius sang, his arms held up high from where he laid on his bed. Remus rolled his eyes yet slipped off his robes and climbed under the sheets. Sirius pulled Remus into his chest tightly, pressing countless kisses on his hair, forehead and cheek.  
  
"What have you boys been up to then? Been cooped up here long enough to start up a rebellion." Remus asked, burying his nose against Sirius' chest.  
  
James sighed, "Pads is absolutely useless..."  
  
"Oh, come on, Jamie. My ideas were exceedingly better than yours. In fact, who in Merlin's balls would opt for a cheesy serenade opposed to the great act of flirty banter?" Sirius asked, rolling his eyes as Remus watched James rub his face for the fifth time since they stepped foot inside the dorm.  
  
"I think a serenade sounds wonderful though. Lily seems to be the romantic type, d'nt she?" Remus stated and James groaned.  
  
"It's what I've been saying but that twat of a boyfriend of yours argues it's an act of desperation and that Lily would never fall for it!" James whined.  
  
Peter who hadn't uttered a word since they've arrived said, "I think Moony is right. She does appear to be the romantic, old fashioned type of bird."   
  
"Right?!" James screeched before falling back onto his bed.   
  
Remus hummed, looking up just when Sirius leaned down to press another kiss to his cheek. He grinned before pressing their lips together.   
  
Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus before pushing him on his back and climbing to straddle him.   
  
"Pads, for the love of Merlin! Oh, my god! Ugh. Shut the curtains, Peter! They're absolutely vile!" James complained while Sirius only smirked, deepening the kiss tasting Remus' chocolate on his tongue.   
  
Peter who had shut the curtains turned towards James and whispered, "I need to talk to you."   
James frowned, "ok." 

The next time Devin approached Remus, he had just finished with Herbology and stood in the hall waiting for James. He had the new book he's been reading open as he leaned against the wall knowing James will be taking a while getting told off by their Professor.   
  
"Remus, hey!" Devin had called out as he jogged towards him. Remus has looked up and smiled lightly, "Hiya, Devin."   
  
"So, I finished the book..." Devin sighed, "you should've been there. I was out of it! That's such a tragic way to end it. Why should she?"   
  
"I know. I couldn't believe she'd do that, but in the case of realistic vs. an unrealistic ending, I would go for the first." Remus explained and Devin hummed, leaning against the wall next to him.   
  
Remus went back to reading his book not realising how suggestively Devin had been eying him up. He only looked up when he felt a finger trail up his arm. Frowning, Remus looked at Devin, "don't you have class?"   
  
Devin hummed, "nope."   
  
Remus felt quite suffocated then when Devin grabbed his arm and looked up, his eyes boring into Remus' with determination.   
  
"I think," Remus looked towards their class where James hasn't left yet, "I should be going. I have a class in a few."   
  
When he went to move out of Devin's hold, the boy grabbed him and pulled him back, pressing him against the wall again.   
  
"Why are you always in such a hurry? Hmm? Why don't you spend a little time with me? Just for a few minutes." Devin leaned against one forearm by Remus' head and Remus felt his throat closing up. His breathing came out stuttered as he gulped, "I have to go."   
  
"Come on, now. I'm sure you've got a few minutes to spare." Devin whispered and when he leaned forward, Remus couldn't help but quickly slide down and stumble away. Breathing heavily.   
  
He didn't give Devin another glance before he started speed walking down the hall. James who had just left the class looked towards Remus and called out, "Rem, wait up!" 

After that, Remus didn't feel comfortable enough to hangout with Devin. He made up every excuse whenever they bumped into each other and even though he felt bad, he just couldn't find the courage to talk to him about it.   
  
It was around 9PM one night when Remus who had just left the library after a night full of studying stumbling into a solid body. He quickly chocked out a, "sorry" and moved aside to leave only for them to pull him back by his arm.   
  
Remus looked up and gulped at the sight of Devin's permanent smirk that was etched on his lips, "hi, Remus."   
  
"Well you seem in a hurry." Devin said, leaning back against the wall and pulling Remus close by his hips.  
  
Remus' eye widened, "I need to go back to the dorm. My-My friends are waiting for me."   
  
"Oh, so soon?" Devin pouted and Remus tried to move away only for Devin to pull him even closer, "don't be such a party pooper, yeah? I've finally caught you after a full week of your back to back classes."   
  
Remus pressed his hands firmly on Devin's chest, trying to push away only for Devin to try and pull him closer, "listen, I need to go. Please, just... let me go."   
  
Devin tutted and shook his head, "I find you very attractive, Lupin. It's quite weird. I've never fancied boys before, you know?"   
  
Remus tried to push away again, but Devin had a different idea as he turned them over and pressed Remus against the wall harshly.   
  
After his breath got knocked out of his chest, Remus heaved, feeling his throat closing up again, "stop, please!"   
  
"You're just, you're ethereal. Absolutely gorgeous. I wondered why I haven't found you sooner." Devin trailed a finger against Remus' jaw and Remus chocked.   
  
"I have- I have a boyfriend. Please, stop." Remus stuttered and Devin chuckled.   
  
"Don't lie to me. I know for a fact you don't. And if you had, I'm sure he wouldn't be such a daft leaving such a beautiful thing walking around alone in a castle full of sexually deprived boys." Devin said and Remus couldn't breathe.   
  
He shouldn't be having a panic attack now. Not now, out of all times!   
  
"Here, here, Lupin. I just want to make you feel good. I won't be a waste of your time, trust me."   
  
It was then that suddenly Devin's body was shoved down to the ground and Remus crumpled onto the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest, hyperventilating. He couldn't hear as his ears were ringing and couldn't see as he screwed his eyes shut, rocking back and forth.   
  
A pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and that soft tone found it's way to him. That soft voice that told him he loved him every night, the one that always warmed Remus' guts, the one he could never get enough of. It whispered gentle words to him. A hand rubbing up and down his arm and a back so strong pressed against his.   
  
"It's ok, baby. I've got you. I've got you, my Angel. It's ok."   
  
Remus' ears eased up and he slowly opened his eyes finding a worried looking Peter crouched in front of him. He gulped as he leaned back into Sirius' chest.   
  
"You're ok, yeah? You're safe with me." Sirius whispered and Remus turned to bury his face into his lover's chest.   
  
"Fucking twat!" James' voice spat making Remus look up. He found Devin scrambling away while James dust off his robes, moving back towards them with a huff.   
  
"He's gone now. Don't worry. Pads hexed him and I threatened him to not even look your way or else." James explained, crouching down next to Peter, "you ok?"   
  
Remus nodded, "how'd you know?"   
  
James smiled and looked towards Peter, "wormy here found Devin suspicious. He told me and I watched him for a few days. He screamed all kinds of bad to me. So, we kept a close eye on him. Good hunch, Pete." 

_"I need to talk to you." Peter had said and James followed him out towards the hall. He had leaned up and frowned, "what's the matter?"  
  
"There's this Ravenclaw, Devin, I think his name is. He's been acting very suggestively towards Moony and I don't like it. He's just too touchy. Too flirty. I know Moony's not the type to pick up on these things considering it took Pads three weeks to get through to him. So, I thought we'd keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't bother him or cross the line." Peter explained and James nodded immediately, __"Show him to me tomorrow at breakfast."_

Remus sighed, "I thought he was just being nice..."  
  
"You're too pure for this world, Moony." James smiled, patting his knees.   
  
"I thought Pads would've killed him actually. I'm surprised he didn't." Remus said, looking back at Sirius who grinned.   
  
"I wanted to, trust me." 

_James made sure Peter and Remus were out of earshot before he scooted his chair close to Sirius'. Sirius looked towards him only to find him so close, their noses almost touched, "if you wanted to kiss me, Prongs, you could just ask. I wouldn't turn you down, you know."  
  
"Shut it. Listen, I need to tell you something," James smacked Sirius' arm earning an eye roll, "but, I need you to stay calm, ok?"   
  
"A forewarning won't do you no good, what'd you do this time, Jamie?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"Promise me first. You won't get mad and wreck havoc because I've got it under control, ok?" James raised his pinky finger and Sirius sighed.  
  
"Fine." He linked their pinkies together and James quickly spit out.  
  
"Someone has been flirting with Moony."  
  
Sirius' chair screeched against the ground as he went to stand up before James immediately pushed him back down.  
  
"No, Siri, no. I told you. I've got it under control. I've been watching him. He hasn't done anything yet." James tried.  
  
"Yet?! And what? You expect me to sit around and wait for him to try something?!You're mad. Let go of me. I'll go teach him a fucking lesson." Sirius struggled against James' hold.  
  
"Sirius Black, you pinky promised! You will not break a pinky promise with me!" James growled, shoving him down again.  
  
"Fuck a pinky promise, James. I'll fucking kill him." Sirius sprang up and James wrapped his arms around him again, pushing him down onto the chair.  
  
"Listen to me!" James yelled gaining everyone's attention now. Sirius huffed, not making a move to stand back up.  
  
"I told you I've been watching him and he's been playing nice so far. If he crosses the line, you'll be the first to hex him, ok?" James asked and Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Whatever." He huffed.  
  
"If you break your promise, Siri, I will not talk to you again, you hear me?" James asked and Sirius pouted, looking at him with puppy eyes.  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"Shut up. And if I wanted to kiss you, I wouldn't ask. I'll just fucking do it." James stated, leaning up to press a peck to Sirius' lips before smirking as he sat back down in his chair and Sirius gaped at him._

"Good thing you were there, Prongs. Wouldn't want to visit my boyfriend in Azkaban now would I?" Remus asked, pressing his lips to Sirius.  
  
"You know I would've killed him and gone to Azkaban for you, baby." Sirius mumbled against Remus' lips.  
  
"I know you would have."


End file.
